Blue Moon
by hyperactivecheskie
Summary: Aside from being a metaphor, what exactly is a blue moon? Freddie explains to Sam in between kicks, insults and the occasional awkward silence.


**Disclaimer: *High fives Dan*  
Note: Have I been uploading too much within the past week? Thanks to Mizufae for proofreading it.**

_Blue Moon_  
----

On the fire escape of apartment 8-D, a knock was heard.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked, once he turned around to find a familiar face standing by the window, the light in the hall framing her petite figure.

"Carly's off on her date. Gots nothing to do, so," she shrugged. A cock of an eyebrow and a smirk was thrown at him. So Freddie did what was supposed to be done: he waved her in. As he did so, he smiled despite himself and so did she. This was an oddly familiar scene. Although, they'd rather not talk about it.

She took a seat on the beanbag beside the camper chair. It was a new addition to the furniture, reserved for visitors-- mainly Sam.

"Are you always out here? Are you that much of a loner?" she asked.

Freddie smirked at her subtle insult. "Blue moon."

"What do you mean, once in a blue moon? You're always out here."

"No no no," Freddie shook his head, then tilted it to motion at the sky. "Literally, the moon's blue."

Sam looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of the moon. It was full and glowed with an unusual bluish tint. Her eyes traveled across the sky. The city was never kind to stars, it seemed. But tonight it was like the whole of Seattle decided to dim its lights, giving the rare blue moon a chance to appear in all its glory, framed by the stars.

"Woah," She said in an almost whisper. Her face broke out into an impish grin, making Freddie smirk at the sight of her. Her expression mimicked that time she saw Jackson Colt, mixed martial arts champion, make a man fly 10 feet backwards just with the act of pushing. "That is one badass moon." Only she would describe a moon to be badass.

Freddie nodded in agreement, directing his attention to the sky once more. "It's a very rare event, often caused by particles-- hey!" He stopped his encyclopedic rant. Someone had kicked his camper seat. He glared at said someone. "Being abusive is not polite!"

Sam choked in her laughter. Even his language was dorky. "You should really stop being a nerd, Spaceboy."

Eyes rolled as he adjusted his weight on his seat. Sam just wanted to annoy him, but he knew she was curious. She would ask in five, four, three, two--

"So how come it's blue?"

His dimples appeared at her sudden curiosity. Typical. She would kick him for being a nerd by himself, but it was fine if she was the one who instructed him to.

He cleared his throat, "Well, it's called a blue moon if it's the second full moon in a month. But it doesn't mean that it's actually blue. Literal blue moons, like this," he pointed, "happen very rarely. It's caused by particles and dust in the atmosphere."

Her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth in a pout. So the moon is called blue if it's the second full moon in a month, but it doesn't mean it's actually blue. Space people were strange. "Why would they call it blue if it's not actually blue? This one," she pointed upward, "makes sense cuz it's literally blue."

"It's just a term to, I guess, show how unique it is-- just like it being literally blue. The second full moon in a month-- it's special."

"You're such a sap," she smiled at him. "Alright," she kicked him once more, softly this time, "what's so special about a second moon in one month?"

"Well, because extra days in a calendar year--" She kicked him another time. "--hey!"

"Lalala space blah blah. You never learn," she mocked.

"But you asked!"

She sighed at his cluelessness. "I want to know why it's _special_. You're a sap," she gestured at him, "give me a sappy answer." She smiled mysteriously. Freddie had no idea why, but his breath hitched in his throat and he could hear something beating in his ear.

He thought for a while and tried to reflect what kind of answer she'd want to hear. He gathered his breath "Ok," he exhaled. "Um, a first full moon is your first plate in a buffet, I guess," he looked up to see if this answer was ok. When he was greeted with a lack of smacking, he continued as he looked back at the moon, "you're kinda just trying it out. But then you come back and take a second plate and it's even better than the first one." Freddie looked down at her, a small smile played on her lips. He smiled inwardly. He definitely picked the right metaphor. "Because you know what to look for and what to expect and it's even more fulfilling. It's like the first plate is your first love and the second plate is your last love."

She pretended to wipe a tear off her eye. "Freddork, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," her voice quivered as she tried to fend off the build up of chuckles. "That was a wonderful display of BS. Next time you're up here with a girl, you should say that. She'd eat that up!" When she was done, she let herself laugh and he joined in.

Freddie should really have shushed her. Her laugh wasn't known to be dainty and his mother might pass by and ruin the mood, given that there was a mood to be ruined. But he couldn't bear to. He liked seeing her happy and non-violent. Non-violence meant no pain. No pain was good. That, and she looked nice when she laughed. He blamed it on nice teeth.

Their laughter soon died down, their diaphragms went back to rest and their breathing steadied. Silence took place, yet their gaze still connected, still smiling. Simultaneously realizing how staring may trigger awkward situations, which may then trigger unexplained feelings, both looked away. But the silence had arrived. Even without the staring, it was becoming awfully sentimental. Freddie knew that the longer time passed, the more the scene would be something he didn't want to face or wasn't ready to face just yet. He had to make a move. He had to attack the silence before it attacked him.

"You know what," he finally said, "if I had powers--"

"--like an invisible ninja?"

He glanced at her in amusement, "--yeah like an invisible ninja, I would make every full moon a blue moon. Literally a blue moon."

"Hecks, no!" Sam objected, much to Freddie's surprise.

"Why not? It's BLUE," he drew out the word, "It's like the color of... of..." and Freddie drew a blank. He looked around quickly, why, out of all the blue things in the world, he couldn't think of any except for one that would be too embarrassing to say. He looked at Sam, whose eyebrows had shot up in amusement. He'd rather die a shameless death than to say it and live a life of embarrassment. It didn't help, either, that it was less than a foot away and looked all mesmerizing in dim lighting.

"The sky? The sea?" Sam suggested with a laugh.

Freddie nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Sky, sea... um, and my room!" _Suave move, Mr. Suave._

"Yeah, sure, it's blue and pretty and everything. But c'mon, look at it," she gazed back up at the sky, "if you see that every month, it wouldn't be as unique. You won't appreciate it. It'll just be..." she trailed, trying to think of something that would represent the mundane. Then she grinned at him, "Like your dorky face," she laughed and he laughed along with her. But he couldn't help overanalyzing why she chose to compare him with the blue moon. Did that mean he was unique? Or did it mean she was tired of him? Can it ever be both? This was like an impossible math problem.

Freddie wasn't the only one thinking it, though. Sam belatedly realized what she had just said, as well as its implications.

"Um," she looked at her wrist, and then realized she didn't have a watch. "It's been fun," her voice dripping with what she hoped was sarcasm, "but I gots to go." Then she stood up. An awkward goodbye gesture, and she was gone.

Freddie rested his head back on the camper and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping that by touching his head, he would be able to figure what he was feeling. This was crazy. Insane. Strange. Unbelievably--

"Oof!" a surprised Freddie exclaimed. Before he had thought of more words, an outside force had picked him off of his chair, into a standing position, and spun him around. Before he could react properly, a familiar scent washed over him as soft lips came crashing down his. He kept his eyes closed. He didn't have to see in order to know who it was. He just figured it out by the way this person's hands held on to his arms, and the way this person's hair tickled his cheek.

Freddie smiled on top of her lips and he could feel her do the same. She loosened her hold on him, allowing him to take his hands and run it through her hair, then down the curve of her spine. He almost reeled at how someone's back could feel so sexy under his fingertips. He felt her mouth open and he dared slide his tongue in. She tasted of peanut butter and pickles-- a combination that could only be delicious in her mouth. Freddie mentally berated himself because, dammit, it felt so good, why didn't he do this the first time? Apparently she liked it too by the way she groaned and shivered in his arms, and the way she buried her hands in his hair, gripping it and pulling him towards her. They kissed; they sucked; and with one final bite on his bottom lip, she pulled her head a few inches back. Freddie opened his eyes to look at her; and it took nearly all his strength to not close the gap and smooch her senseless._ Who has "oodles of self control" now? _he thought.

"What was that?" He asked in a throaty whisper while trying hard not to pant too much.

She shrugged. "I wanted to figure out if you were right about things that come in second."

"And?"

She shrugged once more, which was infuriating. "You're the expert, you tell me," she smirked, turned around and walked away. Infuriating. But, oh help him, infuriatingly cute.

He collapsed on his chair and stared up at the moon.

"Wow."

----  
_You saw me standing alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own_

**Note: Yay. I'm suffering from Last Song Syndrome. Also, I want to know, was it clear what blue thing Freddie was thinking but was too embarrassed to say? Review? =)**


End file.
